<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Perfect Citizens by weekendwine</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997635">Perfect Citizens</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendwine/pseuds/weekendwine'>weekendwine</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Angst, Arrested, Blood, Creepy, Drug Use, Explosions, God - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Manipulation, Mind Break, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Scars, Stockholm Syndrome, dream is the villain, implied starvation, there so much bad shit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997635</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendwine/pseuds/weekendwine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In which, Tommy becomes a perfect citizen</p><p>[ PLEASE READ THE TAGS, I DON'T KNOW WHY I WROTE THIS ]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>291</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Perfect Citizens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>based on library by jack stauber</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Tommy, are you ready? You’ll get to see your friends again!” Dream asked as he stared at the younger boy in front of him. Fixing his jacket, he grabbed him by the wrist before dragging him to the front. He had told Tubbo that he made a game for all of L’manburg. He was sure they would like it, and if they didn’t that would be unfortunate. He worked for months trying to perfect his project. The dream was cryptic, no one asked him what he was doing and he liked it that way. He wanted to show L’manburg what a perfect citizen should look like. He wanted to show L’manburg what would happen if they acted up. </p><p>“Okay, sit here Tommy'' The younger couldn’t even blink before he listened to his order and sat. Bad things happened when he didn’t listen. But when he listened, no one got hurt...just how he liked it. He didn’t want to see Niki in pain. He promised Wilbur he would protect her, he would listen to his brother’s last wishes as a ghost before he got exorcised. Crossing his legs, he tapped on the barstool bench that he sat on. His posture was perfect, as was his hair, and his clothes. He was perfect. He could faintly hear Dream’s words, but he could still understand him. If he couldn’t talk he would listen, he would be the perfect citizen of L’manburg, if he was perfect he could stay forever. He didn’t want to stay in that prison room, his new room. He was grateful for Dream to give him a place to stay, so grateful. </p><p>“Tubbo! Your turn, what or who do you think is behind curtain number 3?” That was his curtain! He couldn’t wait to see his best friend! He loved Tubbo and after so long they could finally be back together known as the unstoppable duo of L’manburg. But everything would be better now! He was perfect now, Tubbo wouldn’t have to exile him if he were perfect! He couldn’t wait to see Tubbo’s face, would he be surprised? Maybe he would cry tears of joy! Did Tubbo even miss him? Probably not but he could learn to love Tommy as his best friend again. Everything was finally going to be perfect. </p><p>“Is it the disc?” Tubbo asked, his voice desperate for the disc. It confused him, when he was exiled he was told that the discs didn’t matter. What changed? Tubbo, he was right. The discs don’t matter, that’s why they threw them all in the pool of lava months ago...because they don’t matter! Dream, he was a little mad when he found out, but after that, after he told him that Tubbo would be in harm’s way if he didn’t listen to him, he shut up. He became the perfect citizen he was today. He was glad he burnt his discs.</p><p>“Behind curtain one is…” Dream spoke as the music in the back, the music he just noticed got louder, and louder and louder...until silence. He didn’t like it when it was quiet, it made him feel so alone but soon he would be with Tubbo and he would be happy! The curtains began to open and he wanted to jump out of his chair but a perfect citizen wouldn’t do that. “...Incorrect!” He was going to smile but he already was, he was always smiling because that’s what a perfect citizen did. Unfortunately, instead of seeing happy faces he just saw confused ones. Why were they confused? Were they expecting something better? </p><p>He kept his legs closed and his hands placed perfectly in his lap as he tilted his head in confusion before jumping when Dream stood behind him, his hands on his shoulders, tightly gripping them as if a command telling him not to do anything stupid. “Wait? You don’t remember what you don’t remember what he looks like?” Tommy tensed at his words, did they really forget about him. Sure, he looked a little different but, did he really forget about him that easily? That was disappointing, he would’ve frown if he could but Dream got mad at him the last time he did so he cut his mouth and sewed it into a smile so he would never be sad again. A good citizen, no, a perfect citizen never got sad. That simply wasn’t allowed, why did he have to this way? Why? Why? WHY?</p><p>“Hey, just make something up!” He could hear Fundy mumble into his ear. He could tell he was trying his hardest but he was sad now. How could he be the perfect citizen without Tubbo? He was the perfect citizen. Perfect. Perfect. Perfect. He could almost feel Dream frown as he tightened his grip on Tommy’s shoulders. It hurt so much but he wasn’t allowed to complain. “Tubbo? Tubbo? Breathe, Tubbo! In and out, follow my breathing” He watched as Tubbo’s chest rose and collapsed as he gripped a small compass in his hand. He had a similar one, he hid it from Dream but it was a compass that said Your Tubbo and he really liked it. It made him happy, so happy. Dream didn’t make him happy, but he was in front of so many people. If he talked would Dream be mad? Would he lock him in his room? He could already imagine it. It would be so cold, the thoughts in his head would be so so loud and- and everything would be miserable. But he didn’t care. His Tubbo was in danger, he didn’t like it when Tubbo was in danger.</p><p>“T-Tubbo! It’s me! Why won’t you remember me!” Tommy screamed as tears fell down his face. He wasn’t allowed to continue as a scream of pain left his mouth. He forgot, how could he forget? Every time he acted up a new stitch would appear. A new would that would be there for the first of his life, would be cut open and crudely sewed shut. He flinched when Dream grabbed him by the chin, an angry look on his face “I’m sorry! Please, not here!” He cried as his eyes made his way to the dagger in Dream’s pocket. It was Tubbo’s, it had his initials and his touch but the person wielding it wasn’t Tubbo and it didn’t bring good memories. Not at all. “Dream, please just- just look me up in my room! Accidentally forget to feed me for a week! Anything but this, please” Tommy before he was exiled would call him a pussy, laugh at his comedy. Old Tommy would never beg to be released but he wasn’t old Tommy, he had changed for the worst. </p><p>“Tommy get down!”  He didn’t know why he listened but as he dropped down to his knees he couldn’t help but be glad as a firework exploded above him and hit Dream straight in the face. He watched as Dream was ready to take out his sword. As much as he hated to admit it, they would never win against Dream, he was too strong. And so he took the lead and stood up. His hands holding each other as he panicked, all the words in his vocabulary suddenly disappearing.</p><p>“Dream! You don’t have to do this! They’re dumb just- just ignore them! I’ll let you add another string just don’t hurt them please!” Maybe it was because Dream never let him get strong before he was captured or maybe he just knew along but Dream had the power of the gods! He was stronger than everyone, they would lose just as he lost to Dream over and over again before he gave up. Before he became the perfect citizen he was made to be. And if he couldn’t be the perfect citizen then he would go back home to his cell- room. Everything would go back to normal but that was fine, he really was expecting for it all to go south.</p><p>“Fucking brat.” He spat at the younger, as furious eyes glared at him through the mask. He just wanted to go to his cell and curl up in his bed. Dream was nice enough to give him one. So nice, he was so nice. But he could oh so very mean. One time he refused to give him food when tried to run away. That wasn’t very nice of him but he promised he would be nice, just sometimes he got a little rude. </p><p>“You were fun at first but now you’re so fucking compliant. You’re just like the rest of them! You’re a pussy! A coward too scared to be everything but the perfect citizen just so you can see Tubbo who in the end didn’t even remember you!” He hated how Dream was right because he always was and he would’ve frowned at the thought if he could, but he couldn’t. He was sorry, he apologized so many times so why? Why was he still the way he was? With his lips in a forced smile, never to be able to look normal.<br/>
He looked down, fear evident as his eyes shook, wide open in fear. He watched as blood from Dream’s wound fell onto the ground. He watched the subtle ring that appeared in the middle of the pool of blood as little by little more joined the puddle. He could hear footsteps, from behind him but he was too busy scratching at his neck. It hurt so much, speaking. Why did it hurt? He used to talk every day so what changed? Oh right, he remembers, Dream never spoke to him and never let him speak. Every word spoken by him would be a new red yarn added to his mouth. He could hear speaking but it was muffled. Would he ever be able to speak without it hurting, without the fear of ripping the yarn that held his cuts together?</p><p>“-He’s my brother, Dream. You know what happens when someone touches my brother, I get really angry” Oh, Technoblade. He was here...he saw Tommy in his most broken downstate. How much would he make fun of him? He peaked up, a shaky sigh leaving his mouth as he saw Techno’s eyes. They were practically red in anger. They were strangely close growing up. Maybe it was because Tommy practically idolized him for being a god. Unlike Wilbur and Tommy, he had taken over his father’s traits and was born a god. The god of destruction and chaos. It never got to his head but he really did want to live up to the title and so he learned how to fight and he learned how to create the strongest bows and the strongest swords. And maybe it had to do with him being a god of chaos or the absolute anger in his voice, or probably the axe to his neck but he looked absolutely terrified. </p><p>“Know your limits and fuck off” Techno murmured as he kicked the other to the ground before trying to calmly walk to Tommy but it was obvious that he was worried. Holding onto Tommy's face, he inspected the wounds on his face. The younger looked at everyone but his eyes. He watched Dream get stripped of his weapons and armor, he watched Fundy practically growl at him, and Ranboo almost rips that book he always carried. And then he watched Tubbo and he watched as he looked straight at Tommy and he could tell he still wasn’t remembered. He could tell in that dumb brain of his, he was nowhere to be seen. </p><p>“Tommy, are you okay?” Fundy asked him as he brought a gloved hand to his head, nothing but pity in his eyes. He hated pity. Pity was for pussies, he didn’t deserve pity. He was a perfect citizen, a perfect citizen showed others pity but never was made to get it. He smiled because that was all he could do and nodded. A perfect citizen didn’t worry others. “What the fuck did he do to you?” He asked, not really directed to anyone as he stared at the scars that littered his face and his arms and his legs and everywhere. </p><p>“I’m perfect as a perfect citizen should be because I’m a perfect citizen and if I misbehave he’ll hurt him, I don’t want to be hurt” He spoke, his voice calm and quiet unlike before. He scratched at his scars, not noticing the shared looks of worry nor the anger that *almost everyone carried, nor the way Tubbo was practically beating himself up for not remembering. Was he the reason? The reason he drank so many potions to forget? The reason L’manburg was always building something new so he could forget? Was the quiet boy in front of him the reason everything went ‘ill?</p><p>As everyone tried to figure out what to do, to help their friend that they had forgotten, they realized one thing. They weren’t the perfect citizens that they were meant to be.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>